Wash Away the Blood
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Matsuda thinks of all the harm Kira's done to Sayu and makes the decision to stay by her side until she could be at least half the person she had used to be. It will be his job to wash away the blood. MatsudaxSayu Oneshot


_**Wash Away the Blood**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. None of the characters or settings belongs to me; I'm just borrowing them for a bit, that's all. :3_**

_A/N: Hey there, everyone! This is my first Death Note fanfic, thus, I wanted to do something a little original and simple and that's how this one-shot came into being. I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. : )_

/\/\

Kira, the word highlighted so many emotions within him; sadness, pain, despair, futility, boredom, insanity…**death**…though, he didn't think that last one was an 'emotion'-strictly speaking. Yet, despite all the negatives, Kira also brought up the emotion of…**happiness**.

After all, if it hadn't been for Kira, then he never would have met _her._

The moment Matsuda had met Sayu; he had found it to be love at first sight, but Light always got in the way. And, as Matsuda found himself thinking back on the situation, it amazed him how Light was a cold blooded killer, yet, still had his moments of humanity slip through when it came to his sister…

…Even if it all was just an act…

To be able to act means that a small part of the individual has to understand what it is they are acting out. So, at one time in Yagami Light's life, he had been a loving and protective older brother.

Matsuda could just barely feel the tears start to burn his eyes as the thought of, _"What happened?"_

Yes, what had happened to Yagami Light? The mere muse that insanity could inflict such pain onto others, even family members, saddened Matsuda beyond all reason. He was an extremely sensitive man after all. And the scene before him, of a once bright and bubbly girl, now turned into a mute woman locked in the embrace of a wheelchair-sympathy glowed in his irises and was only barely hidden behind the unshed tears.

He could remember how, once upon a time, when laughter and smiles reined supreme, Sayu used to warn off any of his advances on her, but now-now Yagami-san says that he, along with Light, were the only words that left Sayu's mouth. Yagami-san also mentioned how Sayu had loved her older brother dearly; that she had been proud of him, admired him, and had only been jealous of him when she had been a small child.

At times, Matsuda would find himself wondering how anyone could love Yagami Light, but then he would remember something. Something very important too…

"Matsuda…" The soft whisper of his name from the shell of the female he truly believed himself to love brought him back to the present.

"What is it, Sayu?" He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to scare her, and wishing for her to speak more then just his name.

"Where is Light-kun? Was he Kira?" Matsuda's eyes widened. How had she known? It had to have been her sisterly instincts that told her so. Just like how, sometimes, when Matsuda would look at Yagami-san, he would see dark shadows lurking in her eyes, and he would know that, at those times, Yagami-san knew that her first born had been Kira.

Once again Matsuda felt the sting of unfairness, and once again Matsuda wanted an answer to a rhetorical question, _"Why?"_ He would get his answer later, because, right now, Sayu needed hers.

A quick and barely noticeable sigh left Matsuda's lips, "No, your brother was never Kira, Sayu, but your brother did…pass away, while working on the case, it was because of him-and his death-that we were able to catch Kira."

It was true, what he told her, the moment Kira was born was also the moment when Yagami Light died. They were two different people altogether in Matsuda's eyes and it seemed that was exactly the words that Sayu needed to hear. For, there was a spark now in her pupils and the shadow of a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Matsuda."

"You're welcome, Sayu-chan."

"Oh, and Matsuda, will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

Yes, he would stay by her side, until she could laugh again and even after. He would stay by her side and slowly help wash away the blood that Kira spilt on such an innocent soul.

/\/\

_A/N: That's the end of it, so please tell me what you thought of it in a review! It would be greatly appreciated. Finally, please, take care. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
